With the development of science and technology, the transmission speed of the signal is faster. When the signal traces passes through a discontinuous structure or non-ideal circuit structures, for example, holes passed through multi-layered, blended signal trajectory, and the interface connector, it will easily generate noises, and therefore cause serious electromagnetic interference (EMI) or radio frequency interference (RFI). When the EMI or RFI occurs, the operation of the electrical elements within the electrical product will be affected.
To solve the problem of EMI, in the past, it is more common to use an electromagnetic material, for example, common-mode choke (CMC), in which the feature of high inductance of electromagnetic material is used to suppress the generation of EMI. However, the permeability of the electromagnetic material attenuates quickly in high frequency, in which condition makes the electromagnetic material not suitably in high-speed transmission interface with frequency section of GHz or above.
In view of the above, the present invention is provided with a novel noise suppression device, which has a higher noise suppressing ability, and can easily adjust the target frequency band to be suppressed, it will be the object to be achieved by the present invention.